link goes to highschool
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: i decided to fix a few things so here it is again and rating may go up
1. whats a highschool?

**A/N: my first Zelda story! Ok all my fellow readers and writers I need help! Could you plz give me a title idea for this story plz! Oh and though I am in high school I am home schooled so I have no idea what high school is like. So this is where you get to see lots of super hero high school fiction! Oh and Zelda and Sheik are two different people in my fic for the sake of Link to have more friends.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Zelda, if I did you would see lots of boyxboy lovin and link would talk! He gets used so much because of that. PLZ enjoy my new chapter story!**

He lunges and grabs the undead dog in his mouth. The undead dog yelps with pain but the blue eyed beast isn't done. With the neck of the undead dog in his mouth, he shakes it ruthlessly then throws it a few feet away. Ready to attack the thing again the beast stairs down at it, the thing stirs then goes limp. The now fully dead dog turns into a smog of shadow and disappears into the dawning sky. The blue eyed beast goes to stretch when it transforms into a blonde, blue eyed boy. He is probably around fifteen but has been through much in his short life. He reaches into his bag attached to his green outfit and brings out a whistle. He blows into it and immediately a horse comes running towards him.

"Hey Epona, think you can get me back home girl?" the horse throws her head in the wind and snorts as if to say of coarse she could. The boy hops on the horse and gallops across Hyrule field into a wooded opening, that leads to his village. After going past two lakes with a glowing orb of light in the middle of both he gets to his hops off his horse and heads towards said house.

"Hey Link, did you just get back from fighting more bad monsters?" cried a young brunette boy.

"Yes I did. I'll come and play after I rest a little ok." said the blonde whose name is Link.

"Okay well see ya!" said a young blonde boy within the bunch. The group of kids goes to leave while Link goes in his house. It was a small house with no doors except the one he entered through. He had a basement and above that there was a table to eat. If you go up a ladder you will find a bed. Link goes toward the ladder but stops dead in his tracks. He grabs his sword and shield to face the intruders

"Easy Link, we're not here to hurt you, but to tell you that you have been accepted into the three goddesses' school for heroes and villains." Said the man with ear length black hair and wearing a cloak just as black.

"What on earth are you talking about? I have never heard of such a school." said Link not lowering his weapon.

"Why that's because only the chosen students know of it." Said the second man with the same length of hair but red, and wearing a cloak that was blood red.

"Do I have a choice if I go or not? And what are your names?" Link asked slightly lowering his sword.

"Of course you don't. One who is chosen to attend must go. My name is Vlad his is Stephen." said Vlad.

"Pack what you wish to take to school because you're not coming back till the end of the semester." said Stephen.

"Oh and here is the Master sword. You can't come to our school with such a feeble weapon." said Stephen, tossing the sword to Link. Link catches it and replaces his old sword with the Master sword.

"Meet us outside in ten minutes or we are dragging you to the school." Vlad said to Link. Link watched as they left. _Why in the world should I listen to them? Link said inwardly. I don't have to go if I don't want to. Then again I haven't seen a school before, it might be fun._ Before he could talk himself back out of it he gets packed in six minutes and meets the men outside.

"Is it alright if I tell the villagers were I'm going so they don't worry?" Link asked hopefully.

"No you can't, we have already put a sign on your door saying you've gone on another adventure." With that said the two men took out flutes and started playing a melody that was deep and sad to Link's ears. Soon coming towards them from the direction of the risen sun came two flying horses carrying a carriage behind them. Link can't believe his eyes even when the two white horses land beside him.

"Step in Link so we may leave." said Vlad looking expectantly.

"What of Epona? I won't leave her behind." Link said not moving.

"Don't worry, someone is going to come and get her when you get settled." Link thought for a moment then went towards them. He steps into the carriage and puts his small bag between his legs.

"Do you know Zelda?" said Vlad. Stephen was steering the horses so they were alone in the carriage.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Link said his eyes holding a small glare.

"Down boy, I just wanted to know because she was accepted into the school also. She is also being accompanied by a boy named Sheik."

"Why didn't you tell me they were there?" He said almost at a yell.

"We had to be sure you were going to come instead of us having to kill you." Link didn't like these guys at all. He didn't know if he could trust them or not so he stayed on his guard the hole way there.

The school was a big island floating in the sky. It wasn't windy like the sky temple Link saved on his last adventure. It had one big building in its center surrounded by other buildings wile the rest was just woods. The carriage went down what looked like a runway made out of dirt. It landed with a thud and they all got out.

"Welcome to your new home Link." Stephen said starting toward the building. Link looks all around him taking in everything. There were teen warriors like him everywhere. He saw someone playing with fire, and the fire was playing with him. It was dancing and swaying around the boy. Near the entrance He saw a girl twirling. As she twirled a diamond encompassed her body and when she slowed it turned into shards then disappeared. He kept looking then realized he knew the girl.

"Zelda is that really you?" he called over to the girl. Zelda turned quickly and saw who was calling her.

"Link, it's been awhile." She calls, running in his direction. Link was smiling at her, arms spread out ready to embrace the girl when she stopped. Link turns and sees a boy whose face is completely hidden.

"Sheik, how you doing?" Link asked him.

"Just fine thanks." Sheik quickly moved away from Link after he answered the boy. Link was puzzled but he soon figured out why. Link was soon on the ground with Zelda on top of his back.

"I missed you Link! I was so worried they would never let you come." Zelda whined not moving off Link's back.

"I knew it was just a matter of time they would bring you here. After all, you are the boy who saved Hyrule twice." Sheik said laughing at Link still on the ground. Link made an effort to get up but the princess was content were she was.

"Well would you look at who the cat dragged in." Said a voice Link recognized as Zelda's. Link looked at the girl who was now getting off him. She looked back with a look that told him she did not say that. He looks in the direction she was looking and saw another Zelda! Well not like the real Zelda, this one was like his shadow self. There standing beside the shadow Zelda stood none other then his shadow. Link got up quickly reaching for his Master sword. Dark Link knew this so he got to Link just as his hand landed on the sword. Dark Link had his hand on Links to keep him from drawing his sword. His face was mere inches from Links.

"Nice to see you too Link, I missed you." Dark Link said getting closer. Link has never been this close to someone and was a bit frightened. Sheik came and pushed Dark Link off of Link. His friend was about to attack Dark Link when Vlad came in and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know the rules about fighting outside of class. Don't start an unwanted fight Sheik." Sheik looked up at Vlad with a glare in his eyes.

"Come on Link. I will show you your dorm." Link was slightly confused with the word "dorm" but followed none the less. They entered the school's entrance hall and Link found that it looked more like a house. There were sofas and chairs gathered around a roaring fire. There were kids sitting in the chairs talking to one another. They soon left the room and was now traveling down a hall with doors leading into class rooms. Link looked into a small window down the hall and found it looked like a gym inside. Link ran to catch up with Vlad and Stephen, for they did not stop. They did however stop very suddenly in front of a good sized door.

"Here is the boy's common room. Go up the stairs and turn left. Go to room 102 and go in. that is your room. When you get unpacked go back to the front of the building and Zelda will be there along with Sheik. They will give you a tour of the school."

They then continued down the hall without another word. Link stepped in the room beyond the door. The common room was spacious and looked welcoming enough. A few of the boys looked at him for a few seconds and went on with what they were doing before. Link went up the stairs on the far side of the room and turned left. He eventually found his room and walked in. It was pretty big for a room built to house two students. Like himself, it looked like his roommate did not bring much. Link got unpacked then sat on his bed. He was a little home sick but pushed it away. He knew he had to keep his mind on what was to come in this new environment. Whatever was going to happen here, he knew it was going to be something he has never done before. _I have never been to high school but at least I have friends here, _he thought to himself. He was just about to go and meet up with Sheik and Zelda when he remembered his encounter with his dark self. He was so close, but for some reason Link had this urge to get closer. Link quickly locked that thought up and threw away the key. He didn't want to know what that weird feeling was, and hoped he never would.

**A/N: hope you liked this one and about my other chapter story about Naruto, it's a no go right now. When my computer crashed I couldn't recover anything so everything I did for that story is gone. Which was almost the whole thing. Sorry it killed me when I found out how much I had lost. I'm going to need time to remember everything I wrote so I hope this will be a good one.**

**Oh and one more thing, some peoples have asked why Link has to go to the school and not have a choice. It is because they keep this place a secret from all who wish to destroy it like oh I don't know, Ganaondorf! (if that is how to spell his name?) **

**R&R PLZ XOXOXOXOXOX**


	2. a fight against love

**A/N: I hope you guys like it and I think you guyz have been waiting long enough without the authors note sooooooooo... ENJOY! And plz if there are any ****major**** errors plz tell me! Oh and so I don't have to keep writing Dark Link i'm just gonna write D Link, mk ;)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Zelda vidoe games so plz don't sue me! O_o'**

"Hey Sheik, Zelda!" my friends look back to see me running to them with a big grin plastered on my face. Truthfully I'm excited to see all the heroes here. I can't wait to see what they can do and hear the adventures they have been on. When I get to them we start walking out to the front lawn and head toward a big dome looking building to the left.

"Um, guys were are we going?"

"To your first class, silly." Zelda giggles to me. I give her a not-very-helpful look when Sheik buts in.

"We are going to Gym class. Its were we hone our skills and battle against each other, but don't worry no one has ever gotten seriously hurt." my adrenalin starts pumping after Sheik told me of this "Gym class" and couldn't wait to see it. My pace picks up till I get to a run

"Come on guys I've got to see this!" I call back. _Maybe this school thing won't be as bad as I thought._

When we get into the dome I see a group of students in a corner of the completely white room.

"Link wait up! You have way more stamina then we do!" called Zelda who just entered the room behind Sheik.

"Sorry guys, I just got so excited I couldn't slow down." I said rubbing the back of my blonde head. Zelda gave me a smile and Sheik a small laugh when I heard a deep voice call for me from were the kids were seated.

"Link, is that really you?" I turn to see Darbus, leader of the Goron clan, running to hug me! I try to make a run for it, but those damned long legs could easily out run me. He scoops me up, much to my discomfort, and squeezes the Triforce out of me.

"Cant- Breath... Let- Go." I gasp out. In the background I hear people snickering. One of them was Dark Link. D Link stopped laughing long enough for our eyes to meet. I couldn't look away, there was something in them, behind that trademark smirk. W_as it lust?_ Darbus finally puts me down after some coxing on Sheiks part, and we walk over to the group of teens.

"Well class, this is Link. He saved me and my people a while back." Some people gave me some disbelieving looks others were in awe. I didn't really care. I only did that stuff so I could help my friends. I just happen to make friends on the way.

"I have an amazing idea!" the big brute bellowed. I had a bad feeling about this.

"How about Link shows us just how strong he is." _Crap_ _I'm in the spotlight. _I look to my friends for help, but then again what could they do.

"Link, your opponent will be... Dark Link." By the three goddesses it just had to be him. D Link got off the far wall he was leaning on and slowly made his way to me. For some reason I felt hot all of a sudden and at that moment all I wanted was to- _No I will NOT think about that! _

"Now the only rules are to not kill you opponent, and that you must yield if you can not save yourself, got it?"

"Yes sir, I wouldn't dream off killing him." answered Dark Link. I was taken aback, but only for a second because Darbus blew the whistle around his neck and D Link unsheathed his dark Master sword and I did the same. He came at me in seconds. I barely got out of his way and turned just in time for our swords to meet with a loud clank. Suddenly the ground starts to shake and the floor starts to get different levels. I'm on a floating piece of floor while D Link is on the ground. He then jumps on a moving plat form that reaches my piece of land and strikes at me. I try to block but lose my sword in the process. I take out the claw shot and shoot back down to the ground. D Link does the same. I make my way up what seems to be a small mountain, all the while, D Link swinging his sword at me. Finally making it to the top I start to run, knowing that I can't fight when I'm human. Seeing the edge, I slam on brakes and do an about face.

"Give it up Link. The only way you were able to beat me last time was because of a few lucky strokes."

What he doesn't know is that I have a secret weapon.

"I know I can't beat you like I am now. So I'll just change my appearance." he looks slightly confused for a second, but only a second. I touch the demonic item Midna let me keep, then fell backward off the cliff. With a great howl, I feel the darkness change me into the blue eyed beast. I land with flair on the ground hearing the students gasp in shock.

"Wow Link, I never would have seen that coming!" I hear D Link yell down. I see him jump and land with a dull thud. That would have hurt me if I hadn't have turned into a wolf.

"But a dog is no threat to me." angry by what he said, I growl at him. Bunching up my body ready to strike, he comes at me, wide open. I jump, jaw wide open. A mighty bark escaping my lungs. He falls to the ground. I claw his sword and shield away, so he wont be able to defend himself. I bend down fangs pressed up against his neck, ready to bite down if he does not yield. He says nothing, even when I put more pressure to his neck. I lift my head to look at him. He looks at me seductively. Taken aback, I yelp in confusion. He gives a deep laugh and says, "I yield." the crowd cheers for the epic battle. I get up and change back. Sheik and Zelda come over to congratulate me, but I cant take my eyes off the boy who made me feel so... weird. I wanted to feel it again, I wanted him to touch me, even though I knew it was wrong.


	3. Pink fairies and tongue?

**A/N: I know it sucks, but I am enjoying myself and that is all that matters! I hope this chapter is better. There is more smexyness and I have decided to name dark link I mean come on when they have there 'fun time' link cant call out dark link. A lil weird. Soooo yea it might be in this chapter that I nae him or the next. Anywayz, love to people who reviews and those who have favorited!**

**Disclaimers: DO NOT OWN!**

The rest of the day was uneventful. I found out that my dark self and Zelda's dark self are going out and that, thank the goddesses, Sheik doesn't have a dark self. I am starting to get restless. I feel like I am in a cage and all I want to do is run. I told my friends about it and was told that if you leave your dorm room after curfew (I have never had a curfew) you will be punished.

"We didn't say we wouldn't help you, Link." no longer sad I look at Zelda.

"Thank you so much!" a moment of thinking, "but, how are we going to get out of here?" we look to Sheik at the same time.

"All right, what can 'super ninja' do for you." we both laugh at his newly acquired nickname.

Come curfew, we had a plan all worked out. We just had to make it work.

"You ready Sheik?" eh looked at me, confused.

"How the heck did you sneak out before me without your roommate knowing?" he was obviously offended.

"He hasn't come in yet." Happy with the answer, he starts off toward the door to the hall. Zelda gives the secret knock, (I know cliché) and we were off. Sheik motioned for us to halt. We hid behind a nearby trashcan while Sheik somehow glues himself to the ceiling. _Show off._ I peek behind the trashcan to see the guy patrolling the halls is none other then Vlad. I mentally groan. The crazy guy with a dark scenes of humor. He walks down the hall and we leave our hiding place. After what seems like eternity we finally get to the back of the school.

"Okay Link, we will be waiting here for you." Zelda tells me with a smile and a wink.

"I won't be to long, and don't worry." once again, I touch the demonic item from Midna and transform into a dog once more. I takeoff at full speed with a bark. I love the night air, its so clear. The rustle of leaves in the trees and hush sounds of night animals calms me so easily. I take a deep breath through my nose. I almost fall over myself out of surprise. _Horses._ I smell a huge amount of horses not to far from here. I run to the east to find a barn that puts Lon Lon ranch to shame. Only thinking of Epona I run up to each stall, muttering apologies if I wake up the animal. Coming close to the end, someone calls to me.

"Blue eyed beast, come here, I wish to talk." I go to the stall from which the voice was coming from to see a black stallion in it.

"You smell of my master, why is that?" who the heck is his master?

"Uhhh, who is he exactly?"

"people call him by the title dark link I believe." oh shit. I stumbled upon _his _horse. I am about to make a poor excuse for a reason to leave when I here an all to familiar voice.

"Blair, I brought you dinner."

"I will know soon enough why you carry my master's scent." I try to sneak out before he can see me when I blindly stumble over a water bucket. He turns and sees me. I bolt out of there as quick as my paws can carry me. I here him call for me, but I still run. _**Snap!**_ I howl in pain as something sharp encompasses my left hind leg. My vision is blurred with the amount of pain. I whimper when I see that my leg is caught in what seems to be a bear trap. _Can this night get any worse?_

"Link?" _yes, it can. _I try to get my leg out, but I just make it go deeper. "Oh goddesses, are you okay Link?" I growl trying to make him leave. "Shut up Link, let me help you." Him? Help? His hands go for my leg and I jerk back. Pain shoots through my body after I do this, and I let out another howl of pain. "Calm down, I swear I will not harm you." Dark Link states through clenched teeth. I whimper when he goes for my leg again, but I don't move. He takes the trap and starts to pull it open. I growl at the unwelcome pain. When the teeth of the trap is out I pull my leg back gently. Dark Link lets it snap back into place and comes to sit beside me. He helped so why doesn't he leave now? "Change back so I can take you to a fairy cave." there is a fairy cave here? The pain in my paw/foot hurts to much for me not to except his help. I do as I was told and wait for my next orders. None came, instead, he picks me up bridal style and sits me on the back of his Blair. He mounts and I hesitantly wrap my arms around his waist. I hear him smirk rather then see it. _Dang ego._ Blair lopes off in the direction of the cave. After a few relaxing minutes we reach our destination. He hops off and grabs my waist to help me down. I feel my face go red and he covers up his laugh with a cough. He helps me limp inside. It's just as I remembered, pink balls of light flying around white stone and a small pool of water coming up from the ground. He lets go and I limp in the middle of them. All of them come swarming around me. Soon I was engulfed in a cloud of pink. The pain is gone when they disperse and I can walk normally again. I saunter over to my shadow.

"Thank you for helping me." he has the smirk on that goes well with hies wicked red eyes. I feel my cheeks get pink at his stare. My face become red hot when he leans in. I back into the pool to get away, but slip and fall. He falls on top of me. Before I can get my bearings his lips collide with mine. I couldn't respond at first. His lips moved against mine begging for a response. Soon I start to move my lips in time with his. He breaks quickly. He takes my chin in his hands and tips my mouth open just a little. It was enough for him to glide his tongue inside my mouth. Unable to control it, I let a moan slip from my lips. We fight over dominance at first but i eventually let him explore my mouth. I wanted more, I wanted him to do so much more. But it was wrong, I had to stop. Against every fiber in my body I push him off. Breathing hard he looks at me confused.

"I cant, please, just let me get back to my friends." I get up and start for the exit. A hand grabs my wrist.

"Not yet, at least name me." I was frozen solid from the shock and confusion.

**well there you have it! About the name i might just call him shadow cause i pictured Link calling out shadow and it was so hot! But i want to know if yall have any ideas! So please review with what you think i should name him and i will give you cookies shaped like Link and Dark Link! (Dark Link id dark chocolate BTW) sooooooooo press da button and you will see more slash!**


End file.
